fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LazyLilac/Flip! (1)
Yep, I regained the confidence to start another blog series, as I realized that I've been getting a bit less active. I don't feel like giving this a summary. This might get abandoned. No, this does not have anything to do with Danganronpa, though it sorta resembles it. This is pretty close to a death game fanfiction, but it is not. ~~ Returning home from the greenhouse always felt a bit scary for me. Between home and the greenhouse, there's this tree with 3 scratch marks on it. It stayed bare all year long. My family has a rumor about this tree that is passed down for generations. It was silly, but it scares me. So, another regular day coming back from my hobby. I passed the tree, then saw a crowd of people there. What was the commotion about? They all departed at once. I decided to take a look at it. Same old tree. I shrugged and went home. I did feel a bit strange about it... The next day, I woke up on a bench. How did that happen? I got up, and looked around. A peaceful school-like courtyard. There was a door. I'll go where the door takes me, I guess. I opened the door and I couldn't see. ••°°•• Why did I sign up for this? I dunno. But I know that I'm fully prepared for this! A reality TV show where it's just peacefully living with strangers? (Not completely strangers, I've dined with some of them before.) That's new, and I'm going to love this. I got into the mini town. It had signs everywhere telling where is where. It felt kinda uncomfortable seeing that everything I say or do is filmed. Then a sound came on that probably would've destroyed my ears. "Eek! Sorry. Testing..." A female voice followed the noise. "Alright. Hello everyone~ we all signed up for this, right? Well, anyways~ I haven't seen most of you all, so can everyone come to this small stage room so we can know each other better!" There was a clicking noise. Well, I should get going. I followed all these signs and found the stage room. There were about 30 chairs and a small stage. I took a seat in the middle. "I'm guessing that we're all here." A girl that was probably the same person on the microphone thing said onstage. "Well, I'm Scarlett. I'm excited to start this thing, everyone else?" Most of us yelled "yes." "Well, let's all take turns and introduce ourselves on the stage." Scarlett said. "The audience would like that too." A boy, seemingling her boyfriend went on stage. "Hey there, I'm Rudy, Scarlett's boyfriend and the bass player in her band." Guessed it. We went by rapidly. "My name is Marty. I'm the guitarist in Scarlett's band too." "Hello, I'm Clover! I am the drummer in the band!" Was there a hint of favoritism as all of Scarlett's band mates went first? "Oh, hi. I'm Trishna. I am the author of the blog 'The Trendiful Tangerine.'" "Yo! I'm James, your everyday plumber." "H-hi there. I-I-I'm Willow..." "Hi everyone! I'm Cooper!" "My name is Cecelia." "Heya! The name's Austin!" "Hello~! I'm Perri. This is Tart. We go on a lot of biking trips together to raise money for- Ah! I'm talking too much!" "LePete." My turn, I guess. "I'm Julep." As simple as that. "Hello... I'm Sienna..." "My name is Brody." "Hi~ I'm Tohru~" "Hello! My name is Moe." "I'm Olivia! Fan of Party Subs! Nice to meet everyone!" "O-oh. I'm Roy, delivery boy." "Hi everyone. I'm Skyler!" "The name is Sarge Fan!" Then he did a dramatic bow. "Hello. My name is Elle." "I'm Doan, a graphic designer." "Hello! Shannon here from Nowtime News!" "Ah, I'm the last one? Well, the last one is the best. I'm the one and only... Caramel apple fan... Cameo!" I groaned. "So, we're all done!" Scarlett smiled. "Let's do an activity together!" "But I don't want to." LePete said. "We're trying to live like one big family! C'mon~" she pleaded. "Well, let's split into groups of 3. One group has four." Well, I'm pretty sure that the band members are all going to be put together... "I'll help." Trishna shrugged. She took out her phone, opened up an app, and started typing quickly. "You remembered the names quickly!" Cooper commented. I was put into a group with Clover and James. "Well, let's go!" James said enthusiastically. We wandered around for a while. There was a greenhouse, which really pumped me up. The three of us met a group with Austin, Cecelia, and Cameo. "Well, hello there." Cameo greeted in his annoying voice. "H-hi." I replied, hiding my slight anger. "Look down there." Cecelia said. We were on a bridge, with water flowing down beautifully. It reminds me of Sakura Bay, where I went once to thr Grand Opening of Papa's Sushiria. Looking at it made me calm. "Awesome!" Austin cheered. Our moment of awe was interrupted by a strange sound. It sounded like metal clanking, then a quiet screech. "W-what was that?!" Clover panicked. "Probably nothing." Cameo said. "Hello." Was that anyone of us? "I'm just a voiceover. Well, guess it's not peaceful living anymore, right?" What do they mean...? Then, a card slipped into my hand from thin air. On there was pictures of everyone in the house. "Don't worry, the show is not ready yet. It will be in a day or two. Stay tuned!" What was that? Then the speaker came on again. "I wonder what that was." Scarlett said. "Well, please come to the empty room, and we could have free time." That sounded good. We found our way to the room. "Alright! Let's create food and talk a bit about your life." Scarlett said. "That's not what freetime is." LePete said. "Not to be rude, but I'm not that hungry, and I want to look around more... sorry." Elle apoligized. "You're asking us to talk about our lives." Trishna said. "Are you some spy and you're trying to get some info about us?!" Half of us left the room. "W-wait!" Scarlett shouted, her face gaining color. "Don't worry, the rest of us will get your back!" Olivia smiled. "Thanks..." Scarlett said. "I was trying to get us along, so nothing bad could happen." (If you can't tell, the main character for now is Julep.) (Comments will now be enabled, seeing that I've gotten through introductions) Category:Blog posts